


Wonderful World

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: A sweet little scene from LoM 1.6





	Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I re-watched LoM 1.6 tonight, and then, in this scene, I just SAW it. Sam's look and smile directed at Annie gives it away - take a look and you will see it, too!
> 
> Un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine.

"So, tell me, between you and me, Guv - how's it feel to be a hero?" Gene took a deep breath. "Like being drunk..." He stepped a little closer to his DI, looking him deep in the eyes. "...on meself!" And then, pinched Sam's arse, despite having turned his obvious attention back to the evening edition of the "Manchester Gazette" carrying his picture on the front page. Sam's eyebrows shot up and he gasped at this sudden and quite public demonstration of affection. But no-one paid any attention to them both grinning as just at this moment, Annie had put a tape in the Railway Arms' cassette player and the music had started. Gene smiled at her openly and distanced himself from Sam. Should the two of them dance and swoon in the pub - he knew that Sam would be his later, at their own private celebration. What a wonderful world indeed.


End file.
